Disciplined
by Ageless Light
Summary: Seventh in the "Airport Girl" one-shot series. In the past two weeks, a few unrelated choices have allowed Evan and Ali to end up somewhere unexpected, even though it was wanted and not wholly unanticipated.


**Title:** Disciplined

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairing: **Evan Lorne/OC.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Summary:** In the past two weeks, a few unrelated choices have allowed Evan and Ali to end up somewhere unexpected, even though it was wanted and not wholly unanticipated.

**Warnings/Notes:** This is the seventh one-shot in the series "Airport Girl." Direct sequel to "Decided." This whole series is a bit off of canon due to relationship pairs.

**Spoilers:** SGA Season 5's EATG.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Stargate Universe. I do own the OC's though. I went to BabyNames . com for my character names and any names chosen for this fic are in others, are completely coincidence.

**Word Count:** 2,196

**Created on:** October 25, 2010.

**Status:** One-shot. Complete.

**Category:** Series of one-shots

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Thoughts

* * *

Disciplined

Each and every day a person makes choices. Some of them are major and can significantly impact that person's life and those around them. Then there are other kinds of choices; the ones that are so small and unnoticeable to someone but they slowly add up. Every choice leads to another choice and eventually a person ends up not where they intended to at all.

Out of the two types of choices, it was the former one that led Ali to her current situation. She was lying in a bed, that was not her own, and even though she knew how she ended up in it, she had no idea exactly_ how _she ended up where she was.

By her own standards, the previous night was a bit wild for her. Ali was a disciplined individual and did not like to have her inhibitions lowered. As the daughter of a senator and a famous musician she had to always be aware of how she presented herself. _You never know who is watching you._ Last night was a night to celebrate. After spending months struggling, she had completed her latest composition. Personally, it had become her favorite piece. It was emotional, with more of a modern style, but still elegant, honoring the true composers' way before her time.

A celebratory toast started the night and then a few drinks soon followed. She never intended to drink as much as she did. In fact, she was sure she had reasonably paced herself. _Maybe drinking on an empty stomach was what did it?_ Whatever it was, Ali had moved from beyond buzzed to actually drunk. A position she rarely found herself in. _Yes, she went to college but at the time she was years younger than her peers and who gives someone that's not even close to the legal limit alcohol? _Though she never had that social connection or interaction with the other students, she was glad she missed out on the clubs and the frat parties that was usually a permanent fixture in a college student's life.

Though she had no intention of drinking alone that was exactly how she ended up. Her friends were either out of town on business, or had other responsibilities. Only Trish and Caleb ended up stopping by and only for a drink or two. The entire night-out designed to celebrate her accomplishment and the recent acknowledgements of her friends became a party of one. By the time she got everyone else's cancellations and she realized she would spend the rest of the night alone she had more than what would be considered legally safe to drive. What angered her was that it was their idea to celebrate in the first place.

In a moment of weakness and a petulant desire to have fun despite being alone she ordered more and sat there picking on the giant order of nachos, alone. Her phone was right beside her and in what was becoming the norm she texted Evan. There must have been something in her texts that made him call her. And there was something within her at that exact moment that decided to answer his call.

Originally, he offered to call her a cab but somehow he ended up down at the restaurant to take her home. Looking back Ali knew she had been in no condition to accurately give him directions and when she fell asleep in the car briefly, he took her to his place. Not only had he been a complete gentleman but a total sweetheart, in her opinion. Absently, her fingers stroked the comforter while she thought back on the previous night and his actions.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Alright, hold on a second." He stated while he opened the door to his apartment._

"_I'm not an invalid or a child. I am capable of standing up and walking on my own." The exasperation was evident in her tone while she watched him. Evan wisely chose not to comment and instead silently ushered her into his apartment and threw his keys on the entryway table. _

_Soon she found herself leaning against the counter while he handed her a large glass of water and gave her strict orders to drink it._

"_Yes, sir." She responded, giving him a mock salute. It was clear in his stance and his facial expressions that he took no offense. It was when he left the room that she apologized for her behavior. Feeling ashamed for her apparent inability to control herself she was glad he wasn't in the room. His voice floated back to her and though he stated he didn't mind, she did. It was a side of herself that she didn't want others to see, especially Evan. Her musing was cut short when his voice reached her again._

"_Huh?" Was her elegant reply and she padded after him, confused by what she just heard. _

"_I said you are staying here for the night." Immediately, she opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. It could have been because she knew it was futile to argue or because of something else. Something deeper. Something she didn't want to acknowledge yet. With a sigh she finally responded._

"_If I could have just a blanket. I'll be fine. Your couch is comfortable." Thoughts of sleeping made her yawn slightly. _

"_What? You are not serious." He came back into the room with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and passed them to her with no hesitation. "Follow me; I have an extra toothbrush somewhere around here."_

"_Evan, I'm serious."Minutes later she spoke out in between brushing her teeth. Sensing his presence she looked up from the sink as he arranged himself against the doorframe._

"_So am I. There is no way you are spending a night on my couch. I have a perfectly nice bed. I'll sleep on the couch." That was completely ludicrous in her mind and she pointed her new orange toothbrush at him aggressively. _

"_That's ridiculous. It's your place. You aren't getting kicked to the couch. You are right. Your bed is nice and it's big enough for the both of us. Evan, we are both mature adults. Nothing is going to happen." The last part she muttered while glaring at herself in the mirror because she didn't want to see his face then._

_Eventually she turned and he was looking at her with raised eyebrows and for some reason she was prompted to continue._

"_Look. If it makes you feel better. I promise not to touch you. You are safe from me." It was an attempt at humor but that wasn't quite how it came out. After a minute of looking at her with an unreadable expression he shrugged his shoulders while giving her a small nod. _

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

The smell that woke her up was clearly bacon and it signified that it morning. Ali had been drunk but she didn't pass out. Nothing sexual had happened between them, but for some reason their latest interaction still felt initmate in a small way. In the middle of the night she remembered waking up to go to the bathroom and recalled how disoriented she was at first. But that was mostly because she had been so comfortable. Even though her first thought was the recogniction that she wasn't in her own room, she still felt safe.

Once she was finished in the bathroom she crept back to bed and he must have sensed her because soon as she laid down on her back he rolled towards her. Sluggishly in his sleep he placed his arm on her stomach and crossed one of his legs over hers. She had been pinned down, unable to move, but drifted off to sleep quickly. Content in the cocoon of warmth he provided.

It was a good thing she was alone now because she was ashamed of her actions. Not only was she more responsible than this, but she could only imagine how he now saw her. That was why she was hiding up in his room, delaying the inevitable, as much as she could. It was a childish action but she didn't move.

It was situations like this that blurred the lines between them, she thought. Judging by the sounds and smells coming from his kitchen he was obviously making her breakfast as well. Placing her head in her hands she practically moaned aloud.

She was not a fool; Ali knew what was happening to them. The lines were blurring and some had even been crossed, purposely. The potential was there, they both saw it. So far Ali and Evan had avoided such talks and most situations but what happened last night was not the case. Discipline and restraint had gotten them to where they were now, but at this point it was obvious. The elephant in the room had to be acknowledged and they needed to come to a decision.

Denial and avoidance were wonderful defense mechanisms and had served both of them quite well so far. _If we acknowledged whatever this is between us and what it could be, then what?_ Evan was being deployed soon; to somewhere dangerous and far, far away. Ali had to travel as well. First there was her music. Composing, performing, and participating in compilations' with other performers. Then there were research projects she had been invited on. She held several degrees and always enjoyed spending time in the field.

_Is this worth pursuing?_ Reason and logic dictated otherwise. People always tell themselves to take a chance, because what's the worst that could happen? But Ali knew. Nothing but heartbreak and sorrow was down that road.

However, her will to stay away from Evan was steadily fading. The control and discipline she developed over the years which kept her life in order was not a strong enough armor anymore.

Performing at the Grammy's was simple compared to just getting up and going downstairs. She had stood in front of thousands, performing in an orchestra and even solely but to confront this? _Maybe she was reading into things too much?_ _This is ridiculous. _With that, she flung off the covers, made the bed without another thought, and flounced down the hall.

Her first thought was that he had went out and gotten food. Evan ate healthy, but he wasn't as attached to fruit as she was. There was cut up pineapple and some cantaloupe pieces sitting in a bowl on the island. It was a nice gesture. With forced casualness; she strode in, leaned against the counter, and greeted him.

He looked tired but greeted her warmly, asking her how she was feeling. With one hand he gestured to the food for her to munch on while flipping his bacon. The environment was informal and he was obviously comfortable. Those combined factors helped her relax, releasing tension and anxiety.

As if sensing she wanted to speak, he shook his head and spoke first.

"You weren't doing anything wrong and I'm not judging you. I know how you are, and believe it or not, but you are allowed to cut loose. That's part of being an adult. I'm just glad you let me be there for you." His tone was gentle but firm at the same time. It wasn't as if he was talking down to her but merely reassuring her. Speechless, all she could do was nod and send him a grateful smile at his understanding and support.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit before they updated each other on what was recent in their lives. It was mostly pointless talk but it was still something that strengthened their bond. Though they had not known each other long, they spent time integrating the other person into their life. They talked every day, and saw each other pretty regularly as well.

At one point she jokingly tossed a piece of pineapple at him and he was able to catch it with his mouth. Time passed and unconsciously, she stepped closer to him and just watched him. There was something or actually several something's that just drew her to him. It was something she couldn't really define, but it was there nonetheless. It was obvious that he knew as well, because suddenly his arms caged her in and he was leaning so very, very close to her.

Through the limited space between them she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Unbidden, flashes of sleeping in his bed, in his arms, came to the front of her mind. She even remembered the time earlier in the week when he had been injured and had asked her to stay.

Swallowing hard, her thoughts raced. This was another one of those moments that they pretended didn't exist. What should she do now? Her thoughts warred within her but she wasn't able to decide.

Because without any warning or signal he took charge and claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

Hello! I know it has been a long time, but after revising/editing the first six installments to the _Airport Girl_ series this week, I felt inspired to write again! ^_^ . (We all know how those kinds of doubts can plague us, so yay for Lorne for making a move.)

I still had a bunch of ideas, notes, and scenes written out so I decided to add another one-shot. I do love SGA and Lorne in particular and it is up to the fans to keep this series alive. I also wanted to see if "I still got it", so to speak and if anyone actually reads my fics. Because if you do, please let me know and I will probably post what else I wrote but never made it into the actual series.

So if you are a reader please leave your thoughts/ comments/ advice and any questions you might have in a review. Your reviews inspire me and fuel my passion for writing.

Thank you and until next time,

Ageless Light

**Notes-

1. In the installment _Decided_, Evan choose to try and pursue whatever was between them. Because of this, I wanted to make this installment focus more on what Ali's thoughts were, which mirrored Evan's own in the previous one-shot. This one-shot focused on the next interaction they had from _Decided. _So while he made the decision to pursue something he hadn't had the right chance until now. When they did meet...Ali was a bit under the influence and this was his first logical opportunity, to which he took advantage of.


End file.
